Favian Mendoza Turns Into The Incredible Hulk/Gets Grounded
Summary Favian Mendoza has been a very bad boy and the worst student of the whole entire school year. When Mrs. Stevenson told him to go to the principal's office, he refuses and he violently breaks Mrs. Stevenson's leg, therefore getting strongly expelled from school. Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza *Kate as Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as Mr. Alan *Paul as Mr. Lockwood *Alan as Mr. Mendoza Transcript *(Melbourne, Australia, February 24, 2018) *Mrs. Stevenson: Favian Mendoza, you have been a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of this whole entire school year! Go to detention right now! *Favian Mendoza: No! I'm not going to detention! You can't tell me what to do, you b****!! *Mrs. Stevenson: louder That's it! Go to the principal's office right now because I can't stand you any longer!! *Favian Mendoza: 1000% No I won't Mrs. Stevenson!! I will break your leg instead! *Mrs. Stevenson: Ow! (X30) Ouch! My....leg.....hurts......so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so bad!! That's it! Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Alan, please come over here right now! Look what Favian Mendoza did to me! *Mendoza is soon sent to detention and he soon wrote 'I will not break the teacher's leg' 30 times. *Mr. Lockwood: Favian Mendoza, come to my office right now! *Mr. Lockwood: Favian Mendoza, I heard that you had been a very bad boy today at school and I can't believe you broke Mrs. Stevenson's leg! She won't recover for a long time and will have to take psychical therapy and she can't even speak thanks to you! Also, your teachers had told me that you had done lots of unbelievable, unimaginable, disgraceful and horrible things like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, cursing at Mr. Alan, watching Adult Swim and Comedy Central shpws in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, bringing R and NC-17 rated films to school, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathroom, using the girl's bathroom, looking up pornography, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, killing people, shoving students in lockers, skipping school, skipping assignments, skipping lessons, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, smashing windows with a stainless steel baseball bat, stealing money from the vending machines, using racial profanity and slurs, starting food fights in the cafeteria, bullying Roll Light, throwing apples at Classified while he was teaching during Science class, drawing Big Fat Meanies, drawing pornographic pictures on the smartboards, watching inappropriate and pornographic videos during computer class, spraying Kento Koshiba with crybaby gas to make him flood the entire school with his tears, throwing paper planes at Kion while he was teaching during Math class, beating up Fievel Mousekewitz, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, vandalizing school property, stealing lunch money from other students, throwing sand at people, giving Miguel Rivera a bloody nose by punching in him the face, spraying Sakurako Koinuma with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, forcing everyone to watching Sausage Party to cause mass panic, wrapping your arms around Monta Kimura to kidnap him, bringing fireworks to school, drawing pornographic pictures on the classroom walls, smoking weed in the boys bathroom and getting sent to China, but you escaped from China the next day, setting the school on fire to sound the fire alarm and end up getting sent to India, but you escaped from India the next day, Category:Grounded Videos Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days Category:2018 videos